villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doom
|origin = Dark Avengers|species = Half-Demon human |age = |occupation = |affiliation = Cult of Doom Masters of Evil Hydra (formerly) Hell-Lords|powers/skills = |hobby = |goals = |crimes = |type_of_villain = Psychopathic God Wannabe}} Victor Von Domashev, better known as Doom, is the overarching antagonist of the entire Dark Avengers universe. He is a re-imagined version of the famous ruler of Latvaria of the marvel universe, however, this version is re imagined as a powerful half demon tyrant of Latvaria is a far more malicious and cruel despot who possesses none of the redeeming or noble qualities of the original. He is a former Horizons Lab scientist turned ruthless, tyrannical, and oppressive ruler of Latvaria who seek world conquest to "achieve world peace" but is nothing more than a mere facade to hide his true goal of simply becoming a god of his own new world order. Being a narcissistic, cold, and extremely power-hungry megalomaniac, Doom would do anything to achieve his goals no matter how many heinous acts he has to pull off. He is also a half demon spawn of the demon Mephisto, the brother to Blackheart and Rose as well as the archenemy to Fantastic Four, the Avengers, and the whole Marvel universe as a whole. His goal is to release the demons of hell called Leviathans, who were once the ruler of existence before they were were vanquished and sealed away, and rule the universe later the multiverse. He is Thanos's former ally, the founder of the Masters of Evil and Hydra's employer. Due to his vile machinations, connections with other villains of the series, how he orchestrated most of the events that would later leave a strong impact on the entire series, he could be the main villain as a whole. Appearance Similar to the original doctor doom, he wears a metric mask to cover his already injured face as well as wearing a black or green long coat. However his long coat is torn do to the cold weather of Latvaria. Under the mask is a badly injured burnt face. In his God Emperor form he is similar to the regular God Emperor Doom but still retains his long coat and looks like a Angelic Tyrant. Personality He is undoubtedly the most dangerous threat the entire universe has ever faced in centuries after the Marquis of Death, Doom tenancies himself as a god who wants to have everyone to worship and love him no matter how much suffering they have to face. Using a false goal of wanting to create world peace as a way to hide his true intentions, he masquerades as a honorable, affable, and respectful man but is nothing more than a cruel, egocentric, barbaric, domineering, manipulative, ruthless, hedonistic, relentless, sadistic, and extremely terrifying megalomaniacal psychopath. He is the embodiment of a tyrannical dictator, killing anyone who gets in his way or questions his authority, pressing the people of Latvaria, and conquering other small nations to be apart of his empire. He is a highly murderous and unpredictable man which his why he maintain his rule over Latvaria, because of this he also strike fear to other villains like Red Skull, Ultron, and even Carnage himself. He no sense of care for his brothers or honor, since to him, that does nothing but holding you back from accomplishing your true ambitions making him completely immoral. He shows admiration towards famous dictators like Adolf Hitler, Rafael Trujillo, and Josef Stalin simply due to how they rise to power and how far they would go to achieve more. Doom is diabolical, self centered, cynical, unscrupulous, psychopathic, merciless, sociopathic, wicked, sinful, heinous, extremely ambitious, barbaric, vicious, ruthless, uncaring, treacherous, unforgiving, callous, vain, unapologetic, bitter, narcissistic, spiteful, cruel, monstrous, and a completely irredeemable individual. Doom's goal is to release his fellow demon brethren and rule the whole universe and all of creation as gods, reducing all other lifeforms into either slaves or as mere cattle to have his fellow demons to feed on. He does not care for his fellow Latvarians as he see his role as ruler as a way to further his ambitions while also showing spite towards them for kicking him out of his home country. He would kill them if he wishes as a way to gain more power as he did in the first issue when he set his doombot to detonate at a large crowd which resulted to a few Latvarians to be killed simply so that Norman Osborn would leave him be. he would also condemn them to torture if one dare to leave his country or questioning his authority. Doom possesses a petty hatred words Mister Fantastic for being as intelligent as him, "stealing" the so-called love of his life who doesn't even like him for being a pervert and a jerk, and making lose his job at Horizons Lab with the result of damaging his perfect face despite being the cause of his own lost of his job and minor injury. Doom one wish was to mentally break Mister Fantastic then kill him in the most horrific way possible while taking the satisfaction of it. Despite his uncaring towards anyone, he is rather fond of Reed Richard's son, Franklin Richards, mainly due to his reality warping powers. Due to this he often tries to recruit Franklin as a way to corrupt him to be as bad as him. When that failed he would even attempt to steal his ability so that he could use it for his own ambitions. He is not a man who would let his ego or arrogance to be his downfall as he is calm and collected even at the worst of times since he is aware that one's arrogance could lead to his or her defeat. However his only flaw is that he cannot comprehend the concept of family as he wasn't raised properly by his uncle whom would abuse him for being a daemon. This flaw is the reason why he was always bested by the Fantastic Four and even the Avengers. The reasoning for why he could't understand them was do to the fact that since his mother died after he was born she couldn't be able to show the love and compassion to Victor. His uncle as well ignored him as we'll but despite all this he merely brushes these off as nothing but minor inconveniences to him. History Origins Doom was born in Latvia under the birth name of Victor Von Domashev. Born under a wealthy family that worships the daemon Mephisto who in return give them vast riches and power over the people. His mother desired to have children so she summoned Mphisto whom he daemon would impregnate her wit three children, Victor, Black-Heart, and Rose. However, upon giving birth to the three, his mother died which leads him to be raised by his uncle. Unfortunately his uncle does not want anything to do with Victor or his brothers after the death of his sister so instead he acts of if he doesn't exist. While living in Domashev manor, Victor only enjoy were pursuing knowledge and terrorizing other children including his own brothers. But was always entertains him was the vast mythologies across the worlds and science of physics, Victor always reads stories from Greek myths to Norse to entertain himself. Soon when the people of Latvaria learns of the dark secret of Von Domashev family had forced them out of the country. Victor blamed his uncle for being banished from Latvaria while his uncle did the same for Victor. Both had plotted to kill one another but Victor was the one who would ultimately be the one that killed his uncle by bashing his head wit ha rock. Doom along with his brother are now raised in an orphanage in Germany until he was ultimately adopted by Reed Richard's parents. Though he and Reed had a positive relationship, it was merely a facade as Victor only wants the fourteen from his family. Through out he years Victor tried to humiliate Reed as a way to ruin his life as he saw Reed as both weak and beneath him. First he tried to outperformed everything that Reed Richards does, because of this Reed's father praised him with Reed himself becoming jealous of him. After he and Reed graduated from college, they soon were accepted to be apart of Horizons Labs. During his time at Horizons labs he meet a woman named Susan Storm who he would grow obsessed with, however Susana was more interested in Reed than Victor which make Victor have a deep desire to win her over so that Reed would not the joy of love. The Incident TBA Powers and Abilities Powers * Master Sorcery: '''He is an extremely powerful sorcerer, possibly the most powerful sorcerer in the entire planet next to the like of Doctor Strange. He has the ability to fire immense blast to destroy his enemies, summon the most powerful daemons from the depths of Hell itself with limited time, and has the ability to teleport through magic. he also knows several spells and hexes for him to cast curses upon his enemies. It also allowed him to enchant weapons he has including his own armor so that it could increase it's durability and damage. His armor was actually forged by magic as a way to defend himself from other demonic or mystical beings from harming him. Abilities * '''Genius intelligence: Probably his most dangerous weapon is his mind. He is a quick thinker, being capable of creating back plans whenever his schemes seemed to fail and is always a few steps ahead of his enemies. He is considered to be the most intelligent being on the face of the Earth second to Reed Richards. Doom shown to have the intelligence that surpasses regular humans if not all other alien life forms in his universe. Doom was skilled in all form of science, magic, alchemy, and the occult at a young age that he was considered a child prodigy. * Master Scientist: Doom is one of the two greatest scientist on the face of the planet Earth rivaling only by Mr. Fantastic/Reed Richards. He has built a vast robotic armies on his own along with being able to create organic life through bio-engineering. He has created several weapons capable of harming cosmic beings such as the Silver Surfer, and has gadget that are able to steal others abilities. He has also cybernetic copies of himself called Doom bots whom he programmed to almost act like him but he doesn't always used them to trick people. Doom also has a clone of himself to use as a decoy as he faked his death by using a clone during when he summoned Thanos onto the Planet Earth. Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Complete Monster Category:Psychopath Category:God Wannabe Category:Blackmailers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Opressors Category:Anti-Christs Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Mad Scientist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Big Bads Category:Completely Insane Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Adaptional Complete Monsters Category:Armored Studios villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Crackers Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:For The Evulz Category:Master Manipulators Category:Criminals Category:Warmonger Category:Mongers Category:Crime Lord Category:Dark Lord Category:Overlords Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Category:Brainwashers Category:Hell-Dimensions Category:Serial Killers Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Necromancers Category:Evil Genius Category:Arrogant Category:Pride Category:Kidnappers Category:Usurper Category:Anarchist Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Warlords Category:Nihilists Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Male Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Legacy Category:Necessary Evil Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Evil Creator Category:Wizards Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mad Doctor Category:Overarching Antagonists Category:Game Changer Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Dark Knights Category:Saboteurs